Black Mariah
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Everyone believes Mariah to be the faithful, quirky, good-girl girlfriend of Ray, but Mariah’s hiding a different side to her… WARNINGS: Lemons, lime, beacons of warmth, hetero.
1. MariahMax & MariahRay

- Everyone believes Mariah to be the faithful, quirky, good-girl girlfriend of Ray, but Mariah's hiding a different side to her…

- WARNINGS FOR THE STORY AS A WHOLE: Lots and lots of lemons. Well, two and a half. And a lime. No manlove, sorry fangirls/boys. Dirty talk.

- WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Er, bum-squeezing, and half a lemon. Squeeze the juice on out. OO-ER!

- Disclaimer: I own it not.

- A/N: I CAN SMELL BURNING! I CAN SMELL IT! REAL BAD! It's not my laptop, though, or my story plans. It's the men working on our kitchen. WHAT THE FUCK HAVE THEY DONE?! I'm not getting up to go and have a look. I'm all snuggled up on the couch and I've just gotten warm and comfy.

So, 'Black Mariah' is in one of My Chemical Romance's songs, and I thought it would be a good name to give the 'dark' side of Mariah. It's a bit like 'Black Haru' and 'White Haru' in Fruits Basket. Except Mariah doesn't turn violent. She turns into a whore.

I don't predict this being very popular, because it's hetero. Everyone's more interested in yaoi, and this has NO yaoi whatsoever. But I'm hoping people give it a chance… Enjoy!

* * *

**Black Mariah**

**Chapter One: Mariah/Max & Mariah/Ray**

Shopping was one of many things that Mariah loved. Some of the others included the colour pink, chocolate, money, the colour pink, err, the colour pink, and _sex_. Currently, she was shopping. For pink things. But she was also thinking of sex. Ray, on the other hand, wasn't too fussed about sex. He did it to keep Mariah happy, just like he took her out, and bought her lots of chocolate and pink things to keep her happy. You could possibly say that he loved her to bits.

"Ohh, look at the pretty pink coat, Ray!" Mariah squealed, pointing into a shop window.

"'Riah… Look how expensive it is," Ray frowned.

"It's not _that_ expensive…"

"It's still out of my budget."

Mariah pouted.

"I'll buy it for her," a vice said behind them.

Mariah and Ray turned around to see a very happy-looking Max grinning at them. Mariah, squealed absolutely beside herself with joy at the fact that she might actually get the pretty pink coat.

"You don't have to, Max. I'll buy it for her, anyway. I always give in," Ray chuckled.

As a conversation broke out between Ray and Max about how they've been, what they've been up to, etc, Mariah tore her gaze from the coat in the window to Max. He was chatting away animatedly to Ray, and didn't notice her eyes roaming up and down his body.

Sure, he was cute, she thought. But Mariah was sure that under that bright orange top that little Maxie had fantastic muscles. Mariah wasn't sure how long she was eyeing up Max for, but Ray was soon clicking his fingers in front of her eyes, and she looked back at him.

"Christ, Mariah, you were totally out of it," Ray said, raising his eyebrows.

"Sorry," she smiled.

Ray and Mariah bid Max a goodbye, as he was back off to his house. Mariah gave him a little hug, and, sure that Ray couldn't see, let her hand drift down, and gave Max's bum a little squeeze. When she pulled away from Max, he looked at her with an adorable confused expression, and she just winked at him before walking off with Ray.

* * *

Later on that same night, Ray was sat in bed, watching Mariah brush her hair. His face held a light frown, and his lips were pouted a little, as if he was really thinking hard about something. Mariah noticed his expression from the reflection in the mirror, and she turned around.

"What's the matter?" she asked, still brushing her hair.

"Just thinking, that's all."

"About what?"

Ray didn't answer, but continued to sit there and frown. Mariah also frowned slightly, and put her brush down before sitting on the bed right next to Ray.

"What are you thinking about?" Mariah asked again, rubbing Ray's chest.

Ray's eyes raised to meet hers, before they closed and he sighed.

"I was just wondering… Do you love me?"

Mariah stopped rubbing Ray's chest, taken aback at the question. What sort of question was that?!

"Of course I love you," she replied, smiling.

Ray opened his eyes again, and smiled, too. He leaned in to kiss Mariah, who responded automatically. She smiled into their kiss, knowing that she would be getting sex tonight. That made her happy.

Mariah pushed Ray down to lie on the bed, and she leaned over him, both still kissing. Mariah began to rub Ray's clothes groin, making him hard for her. Once he was hard, she sat back up, bringing Ray up with her. She stood up at the side of the bed, and Ray pulled the straps of her nightdress down. Mariah gave herself a little shake, and the silky nightdress fell to the floor.

Mariah moaned as Ray took one of her nipples into her mouth. She giggled when she remembered what he called them one time. _Beacons of warmth_. She had no idea how he managed to think of that name for them, but it made her giggle all the same.

As Ray lay her down on the bed, taking off her little briefs, Mariah's thoughts wandered back to earlier on in the day, when they had bumped into Max on the street. She remembered how she squeezed Max's bum, and how firm it had been. She thought of Max's muscles under his orange top.

When they were making love, the only person Mariah could think of was Max, and what it would be like to make love to him.

* * *

A/N: This is really short. I'm so sorry. The next chapter should hopefully be longer, but looking at the plans… It seems to be the same length as this one. Oh well…

The 'beacons of warmth' thing. My friend randomly came out with this one day. Saying how boobs are like 'beacons of warmth'. I thought of that, it made me giggle, and now it's in this story.

Review?


	2. MariahKai

- WARNINGS FOR THIS STORY: Mariah gets flirty with Kai.

- Disclaimer: I own it not.

- A/N: After the success (ish) of the first (SHORT! ARRRGH!) chapter, I thought I'd crack on with the next chapter. I want to get this story done as quickly as possible to move onto other stories.

I have oneshots to do as well. Shit.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Black Mariah**

**Chapter Two: Mariah/Kai**

Gossip. Mariah loved a good gossip. And gossiping she was, with one of her best friends, Hilary. Mariah took a sip of her tea as Hilary told her about how she caught Kenny looking at porn. Mariah never thought that Kenny was _that_ sort of person.

"It wasn't even a guy and a girl. It was two girls," Hilary said, also taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, guys like two girls together, don't they?"

"Well, yeah. But then they complain when us girls like two guys together. They say it's wrong."

"That's men for you. All they're good for is sex."

Hilary raised her eyebrows at Mariah, who didn't notice the look she was being given. Instead, she was looking about the café that they were sat in, at all the hot men that were sat down with their girlfriends. Some were holding hands with women who looked old enough to be their Mother!

Mariah drained her cup of the rest of the tea, and stood up. Hilary followed suit, deciding not to say anything about the comment Mariah had made. They put on their jackets, and stepped out onto the street. They both shivered, the café being warmer than it was out on the street, and they both looked at each other, silently questioning where they should head to next.

Over Hilary's shoulder, on the opposite side of the road, she saw a certain guy with two-toned hair, walking away and getting further into the distance. Kai. Mariah smiled, and bid Hilary goodbye, rushing off to follow Kai, and leaving Hilary standing in front of the café looking completely bewildered.

Mariah rushed down the street as fast as she could without running. She was slowly gaining on Kai, but didn't want to catch him right up. She wanted to follow him for a while, and see how long it took him to notice that he was being followed.

Mariah watched as Kai went down an alleyway to the left, and she frowned. Why was he going down there? She figured that it was either a shortcut, or that he had cottoned onto her. As she also turned down the alleyway, her golden eyes locked with Kai's violet ones. Mariah smiled at him as she neared him, and he raised his eyebrows, and crossed his arms.

"Care to explain why you were following me?" Kai asked coolly.

"I was trying to catch you up," Mariah shrugged.

"That's a lie. You had plenty of opportunities to catch me up. You hid round corners when I turned around, for God's sake," Kai snapped.

Mariah smirked.

"OK, so I was following you. I was seeing how long it would take for you to notice."

Kai's eyebrows were raised further.

"You followed me to see how long it would take me to notice?"

"Yup."

"Well, for your information, I noticed as soon as you started hurrying to catch me a little. You have the subtlety of an elephant hiding behind a lamppost."

Mariah giggled.

"I didn't know you had a sense of humour, Kai," she said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I don't. I was being serious. You really don't know the meaning of subtlety."

"You know, I admire you… You're always so honest," Mariah said, still fluttering her eyelashes.

Kai raised an eyebrow (they had lowered), and narrowed his eyes. Was Mariah _flirting_ with him? No, she wouldn't. She was with Ray. Kai sighed, and decided to change the subject quickly, and then get the Hell away from her as soon as possible.

"How's Ray?" he asked.

"Oh, Ray's… Y'know… Ray. He's fine," Mariah asked, slowly getting closer to Kai, and doing her irresistible pout. "But I bet he's not as good in bed as you are."

Kai raised his eyebrows again, fearing that if they kept being raised like this, that they'd disappear into his hair. Kai was beginning to feel a bit nervous, because Mariah was _way_ too close. But for him to step back would cause him to show weakness, and he _did not_ want to show any weakness.

But once Mariah was as close as she could possibly get, Kai was thinking that it probably would've been a good idea to have stepped back, no matter how weak it had made him look. He continued to watch as Mariah leaned right into him and pressed her lips to his.

Kai's immediate reaction was shock. Once the initial shock had worn off, a little part of Kai wanted to kiss back. Mariah was a very good kisser. But the majority of Kai knew that Mariah was Ray's girlfriend, and that this was wrong. Kai pushed Mariah away, and she stumbled back slightly, looking confused.

"Why'd you push me away? You were enjoying it," she asked, smiling a little.

"Because it was _wrong_," Kai replied, frowning. "You're Ray's girlfriend. You shouldn't go around kissing other people!"

"Spare me the lecture, Kai," Mariah said. "You were enjoying it just as much as I was."

Kai just stared at her.

"Anyway, pleasurable as this has been, I must be off home to my lovely boyfriend. You know where to find my if you want more," Mariah said, winking and walking away.

Kai watched as Mariah left. He couldn't believe that one girl was so prepared to hurt a guy who loved her, just so she could get her own kicks.

* * *

A/N: I just dribbled on myself. No, seriously. I have a bloody wet patch on my leg, now!

What am I doing wrong, people? This chapter was shorter than the last, surely! Hopefully the chapters will get longer once the lemons start appearing…

Review?


	3. MariahMax

- WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Oral sex…

- Disclaimer: I own it not.

- A/N: I've just realised that at the very beginning of last chapter, my 'warnings' section said 'warnings for this story'. I didn't notice until now, and apparently neither did anyone else XD

Mariah and Maxie… Oh dear.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Black Mariah**

**Chapter Three: Mariah/Max**

A few hours after her encounter with Kai, Mariah was cuddled up on the sofa at home with Ray. He was absent-mindedly stroking her arm, and Mariah was thinking. She was so ready to cheat on Ray, but would he ever cheat on her?

"Ray?"

"Mhmm?"

"Would you ever cheat on me?"

Ray looked down at Mariah and raised his eyebrows. What on Earth had caused her to ask a question like that?

"Of course I wouldn't. What's brought this on?"

Mariah shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. For a moment, _just a moment_, she almost felt guilty for wanted sex with someone other than Ray. Ray continued to look at Mariah, but didn't ask her any more about it. He was curious about why she would ask such a thing, but he knew from past experiences that pestering her made her irritant and she'd snap.

Mistaking the look on Mariah's face for one that said she still didn't believe him, Ray got up and switched the TV off, and led Mariah by the hand up the stairs.

* * *

Mariah grumbled as she walked down the street. She retreated further into her coat, cursing the activities that she and Ray had gotten up to. There was no variation with him. They hardly ever did foreplay, and just jumped right into sex. It was like he wasn't even bothered, and just lay on his back, boner flying in the air just to make her happy.

It didn't make her happy. It just satisfied her hunger for sex for an hour or so.

Mariah sighed as she stopped outside her destination. _The Hobby Shop_. Also known as Max's Dad's shop, and Max's home. Mariah smirked as she walked into the warmth, and she waved at Max's Dad, who was stood behind the counter.

"Mariah! What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I was wondering if Max was here?" Mariah replied innocently, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Yup, he is. He's upstairs in his room. You go right on up," Max's Dad said, gesturing to the stairs on his left, and greeting another customer.

Mariah made her way up the stairs, a little out of breath when she reached the top. Damn her big boobs. She could immediately tell which room was Max's. He had a name plate with 'Maxwell' written on it, and he had also stuck various sweet wrappers to the door.

As she tentatively knocked on the door, Mariah undone her coat, ready to thrust her big bust into Max's face the moment he opened the door. She got a shock then, when the door in front of her didn't open, but the door on her right did, and out stepped Max, who looked rather bewildered.

"Er, Mariah… What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see you," Mariah replied, flashing a toothy grin. "How come you weren't in your room?"

"Bathroom," Max said shortly.

"Ahh, I see. Well, why don't we go into your room and talk?" Mariah suggested, still grinning.

Max scowled, but let her into his room all the same. She took a good look around, and realised that Max's room was just like Tyson's. Full of useless crap. Max sat on his bed, and looked up at the girl looking around his room.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Oh, y'know… Stuff," Mariah replied, not really answering his question. "There's something I wanted to do, actually. And it doesn't really involve a lot of talking."

Max watched apprehensively as Mariah advanced on him, flashing her cheeky grin again. He got up to move away, but Mariah pushed him back down on the bed.

"What are you doing?!" Max asked angrily.

"Something that you clearly want," Mariah replied, gesturing to his groin.

Max looked down and groaned when he saw a little tent. Being pushed about by a woman like this always made him horny. Mariah pushed him back so he was lying down, and began to work on undoing his trousers. Max tried to protest, and tried to push Mariah away, but it all fell on deaf ears and Mariah just slapped Max's hands away.

Mariah pulled down Max's trousers, and began rubbing his clothed groin, making him moan. She giggled as she took out Max's full erection, and began stroking it. It pulsed under her touch, and she was sure that Max would come at any second.

"You're easily pleased," she commented, still stroking.

Max didn't reply, but pushed his head right back into the duvet of his bed, giving into the waves of pleasure washing over him. Those waves got even more intense when Mariah slowly took his erection into her mouth, sucking down to the base, and deep-throating him.

As Mariah set up a rhythm, moving her mouth up and down Max's shaft, she let her hand also move up and down. As Max began to come, she let everything he was spilling shoot into her mouth, whilst her hand continued to pump him, milking him for all he was worth.

Max lay panting on his bed, and Mariah swallowed the load in her mouth. She let go of Max's now flaccid penis, and tucked it back into his boxers. Mariah stood up, and straightened her clothes out. She wiped a bit of come from the corner of her mouth, and walked over to the door.

"Thanks, Max. That was most pleasurable," she said, before exiting.

Max watched as she left, and threw his head back into his duvet when she had gone. What had he done?!

* * *

A/N: I liked this chapter _vair_ muchly. Even though it was _tres_ short. It was also _tres amusant_ - from my perspective anyway. Writing it just cracked me up.

I dunno why I was inserting random French words…

My Media Player just played both versions of "I Kissed A Girl" one after another :S it's on random, for fuck's sake!

Sorry I didn't update anything yesterday - I'm super ill, but I FORCED myself to write this today. I have a load of things to do this afternoon, but if I can update 'Chronicles', I will. Don't hold your breath, though.

Review?


	4. MariahTala

- WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Sexytime, honk honk.

- Disclaimer: I own it not.

- A/N: I don't know why I 'honked' in the warnings section… Erm.. Yeah.

Sorry for not updating this for a while. I've not had the urge to write, and I had no inspiration. The same goes for 'Chronicles…' though hopefully, that'll be updated sometime this week.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Black Mariah**

**Chapter Four: Mariah/Tala**

Shopping. Sure, Mariah _loved_ shopping, but it was all she and Ray seemed to do recently. It was like it was his only way to keep her on his leash. Little did he know, though, that she kept slipping off of that leash…

Mariah watched on in boredom as Ray pointed out various pink things. Yes, yes, they were nice, but she felt no _urge_ to have them. What she wanted… Was currently a certain redheaded Russian walking towards them down the street. Yes, Mariah had certainly wondered what Tala was like in bed many times…

"Tala!" she called out, making Ray spin around to see his Russian friend, and making Tala look up from his mobile phone he was texting on.

"Hey," he replied, reaching them and smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Mariah asked, tilting her head slightly and pouting a little.

"Visiting Kai for a while. But I've escaped. He was doing my head in…"

"Understandable," Ray chuckled.

"So, you're staying at Kai's?" Mariah asked innocently enough.

"Oh, no. I couldn't stand staying with him. No, I'm staying at the hotel down East Avenue."

Mariah smirked a little, knowing that Tala staying at a hotel - on his own - would be the perfect opportunity to test out her seducing skills even further, and finally find out what Tala was _really_ like in bed.

A few minutes of chatting, and Mariah began to get bored. She wanted to get home, doll herself up, and eventually make her way to the hotel where Tala was staying. She wanted sex, and the sooner she left to get prepared, the sooner she could have it!

"Come on, Ray. We really need to get home," Mariah said sweetly, grabbing Ray's hand and gently pulling him away. "It was lovely seeing you again, Tala."

"Yeah, see you later, Tala."

Tala raised his eyebrows as he watched Ray being pulled away by Mariah. Shrugging, and returning to the text message he was writing before being interrupted by Mariah and Ray, he began walking in the direction where his hotel was.

* * *

Mariah smacked her lips as she finished putting her lipgloss on. She looked utterly _irresistible_. The only hard part would be sneaking out of the house without Ray seeing her. He'd certainly question her about why she was wearing her shortest skirt, tightest top, and best shoes.

Grabbing her phone from the dresser, Mariah walked out of the bedroom, and stood at the top of the stairs. She listened for any signs of movement, but heard none.

"Ray?" she called out, still not moving from the top of the stairs.

When she didn't get a reply, she concluded that Ray must've gone out to get some groceries or something. She ran down the stairs, grabbed her keys and coat, and left the house. As the cold air of outside hit her, she shivered and put her coat on. Popping the keys and her phone into her pocket, she began walking down the path and out onto the street.

Just as she was crossing road, she heard Ray's voice behind her. He wasn't calling out to her, but was on his phone. Mariah quickly hid behind a tree and looked back at the house. Ray hadn't noticed her, and was making his way up their path towards the front door.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Mariah carried on walking towards the hotel Tala was staying at, hoping that he was already there. She didn't know how easy it would be to get into his room otherwise.

Mariah soon reached the hotel, as the town wasn't really that big. She walked up to the reception desk, and the lady there looked at her suspiciously.

"Can I help you?"

"Erm, yes. I'm wondering which room Tala Ivanov is in. Could you please tell me?"

The woman looked her up and down.

"Sorry, miss. We don't have time for your… _Business_."

Mariah frowned and realised what the woman was implying. She thought that Mariah was some common prostitute! Mariah was about to retort, when a voice came from behind her.

"Mariah's a friend of mine - not a whore."

Mariah turned to see Tala holding a brown paper bag and scowling at the reception lady. Tala beckoned Mariah to follow him towards the lift as he turned away. Mariah happily did so, giving the reception lady the finger as they both left.

"Why are you here?" Tala asked as they stepped into the lift. He pressed a big round button with the number '4' written on it.

"Came to see you, of course," Mariah shrugged, leaning against the wall of the elevator, and thrusting her chest out, trying to catch Tala's eye with her boobs.

"But… Why?" Tala asked again, giving the boobs a spare glance.

"Why not?"

Tala sighed, realising that he wasn't really going to get an answer out of her, and stepped to the door as the bell went to signal that they were at his floor. The doors opened, and Mariah followed him out of the lift and down the corridor to a room marked '135'. Tala swiped the card key, and let Mariah into the room first.

"Does Ray know you're here?" Tala asked, shutting the door behind himself and placing the brown bag on a table - it made a loud _clunk_, leading Mariah to believe that a bottle was inside it.

"No, he doesn't, actually," Mariah asked, looking out of the window. She could see her and Ray's house from here.

"So… Why are you here?" Tala asked a little more suspiciously, sitting down on his bed - not a wise move.

Mariah saw Tala sit on the bed in the reflection in the glass. She smirked, but turned it into a little smile as she turned away from the window, and walked up to Tala slowly.

"I think you probably know what I'm here for," she whispered seductively into his ear as she leaned down to him.

Tala raised his eyebrows, and made to stand back up, but Mariah pushed him back onto the bed. Realising that she still had her coat on, she quickly took the warm article of clothing off, revealing the very tight top she was wearing underneath. Tala couldn't help but stare at the pair of huge basoomas in his face.

"You like the look of them, huh?" she asked, grinning.

Tala swallowed and tried to speak, but Mariah quickly leaned down and kissed him, pushing him back so he was lay on the bed with her on top of him. When she broke the kiss, Tala's eyes held something that looked like defeat, and he quickly pulled her back into another kiss, rolling them over so he was on top of her.

Mariah pushed Tala upwards, breaking their kiss again, and Tala took the opportunity to remove his shoes and socks, and remove Mariah's heels. He took one of her big toes and sucked on it, making her giggle. Satisfied that he was pleasing her, he made his way back up to her face, and kissed her again, whilst running his hand along her bare thigh and upwards under her skirt.

Mariah moaned into the kiss as she felt Tala's hand brush against her sensitive skin. But if he thought it was going to be easy to get a fuck out of her, he was wrong. She broke their kiss for a third time, and sat up. She removed his t-shirt and threw it across the room. Tala ran his hands down her arms and pulled upwards when they reached the hem of Mariah's top. Surprisingly, it came off smoothly and easily, even though it was so tight.

Tala looked at Mariah's chest, watching as her boobs bounced, threatening to burst out of her bra, as she moved towards him for another kiss. She lifted his head up with one finger, and brought their lips together. Tala's hands made their way to the button of Mariah's skirt, and skilfully undid it. Mariah lifted herself up, wrapping her arms around Tala's neck so their kiss wouldn't be broken, and Tala pushed Mariah's skirt down to her knees.

Realising that the skirt wouldn't come down any further until someone moved and the position was changed, Mariah broke away and stood up, letting her skirt fall to the floor, and letting Tala see her little pink thong for the first time. Tala also stood up, and Mariah reached for his belt. She undid it quickly, and proceeded to undo the button, too. Tala groaned as she wormed her hand into his trousers, and rubbed his growing arousal through the fabric of his underwear.

"Excited, are we?" Mariah said, smirking.

Tala said nothing, but removed Mariah's hand from his trousers to pull them down, stepping out of them when they reached his ankles. Mariah stepped closer to Tala, but before she could pounce on him, he pounced on her, reaching around to her back and unclipping her bra. It fell to the floor, letting her basoomas spring free.

Tala grabbed one in each hand and began fondling them, whilst Mariah reached down to Tala's underwear. Feeling his erection through the fabric again, she grinned and pulled the underwear down, letting Tala's cock stand up to attention without anything holding it down.

Tala gasped as Mariah's hand worked it's way around his erection, stroking the length and then reaching behind to stroke his balls. Tala moved away, and pushed Mariah back gently so she fell to the bed, and he promptly removed her thong. Tala kissed one of Mariah's long legs before placing himself over her.

"What, no foreplay?" she asked, smirking.

"You don't want foreplay, you just want to get laid," Tala retorted.

Mariah's smirk widened, as she realised that Tala knew exactly what she wanted, and she gasped as he pushed into her. She had to admit that having sex with someone other than Ray was really turning her on. Tala thrusted in and out of her, pleasing her. Thoughts of how warm she was ran through his mind, and as he felt her contract around him with her orgasm, his own orgasm flooded into her.

Gasping, Tala rolled off of Mariah, and turned to look at her. She was also panting, and a single bead of sweat was rolling down her forehead. Tala wiped it away, causing Mariah to turn and look at him. She gave him a little smile, which he returned before closing his eyes to catch an hour or two of sleep.

Once sure that Tala was completely out of it, Mariah busied around, putting her clothes back on. Once fully dressed, she leant over the form of Tala, placing a little kiss on his cheek, and whispered a little "thank you" into his ear. She picked up her coat, and left the room.

* * *

A/N: Mariah just couldn't make up her mind… Kiss, break away to remove clothes, kiss again, break away… She's a fussy little tart.

I aimed to have this up yesterday, but I had to zoom to work. So I thought "I'll finish it when I get home". At 11pm. But I didn't. I wrote one line. And for that I even needed help from OrganicVoodoo… Haha.

Notice my profile. Notice the new picture on my profile. Ewww, it's me! And Bam…

I very nearly mentioned 'beacons of warmth' again… But I refrained XD

Did you know, that 'thrusted' apparently isn't a word…? Oh well XD

I could've done more foreplay for this lemon… But I actually think it's fine as it is. Actually, I think it's the best lemon I've ever written, and it's not even manlove! :O

Review? :)


	5. Lies And Excuses

- WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Erm… Nothing, really. Just a bit of lying.

- Disclaimer: I own it not.

- A/N: I want to get this chapter out of the way, because:

1) It's a bit of a filler chapter, and

2) I want this story finished before Christmas.

I don't even know what to name this chapter, as no one is really doing anything… :S

Enjoy.

* * *

**Black Mariah**

**Chapter Five: Lies And Excuses**

Opening her eye blearily, Mariah smiled as thoughts of the previous night came flooding back to her. He could almost hear Tala's groaning from the night before. It had been one of the best nights of her life. She sat up, still smiling, and looked at the space next to her. Ray wasn't there.

Mariah got out of bed, and draped her dressing gown over herself. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Ray was sat at the table, with a cup of cold coffee in his hands. He spared her a glance as she walked in, but didn't look up at her completely.

"You're up early," Mariah commented cheerily, and switching the kettle back on.

"Yeah…" Ray replied quietly, still not looking up.

"Something's wrong…" Mariah said, sitting opposite Ray, and looking at him curiously.

"Not really… It's just. You came home really late last night."

Ray finally looked up at Mariah, and she saw that his eyes were red as though he hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep, and had been crying. Mariah reached over the table, and link her hand with his.

"I wasn't home _that_ late. But when I got home you were already asleep on the couch. I didn't want to wake you, though, so I went straight to bed," Mariah replied.

"Where did you go, anyway?"

Mariah opened her mouth to answer, but hesitated. She need to come up with a good story, and now.

"I was… At Mariam's. She invited me over, and you know what it's like when we get together. You can't shut us up!"

Ray stared at Mariah for a few moments, and Mariah held her breath, wondering if Ray was going to fall for her lie. He wouldn't be able to check if she actually went to Mariam's, as he didn't have Mariam's number. Ray eventually smiled, and Mariah breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just… Leave a note next time, OK?" Ray said, getting up and walking around the table to give Mariah a cuddle.

Mariah nodded, and tried to ignore the twinge of guilt she felt.

* * *

Tala rolled his eyes as he listened to Kai complain. Complain about everything. The table they were sat at, Tyson, Tala's shoes, Tyson, the new cooks burning his food, Tyson… Tala was officially bored of hearing Kai speak.

"Kai, will you just shut up?"

Kai stared at Tala, but heeded him all the same. Kai watched as Tala folded his arms on the table, and rested his head on top, so he wouldn't have to look so guilty anymore.

"What's the matter?" Kai finally spoke, realising something was wrong with his chum.

Tala shook his head. Kai rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to slap the back of Tala's head.

"Tala, something's wrong, I know it. Just tell me."

Tala looked up with the most pathetic look in his eyes. It scared Kai so much, he nearly shit himself.

"I fucking slept with Mariah!" Tala wailed, moving his arms and slamming his head down on the hard, wooden table with a loud _thud_.

Kai winced at the noise of Tala's head making contact with the table, but the wince was also partly for what Tala had just revealed. He had slept with Mariah? Didn't his pathetic, snivelling friend have any self-control.

"Tala… When-?

"Last night. At my hotel room. She was in the hotel reception, getting called a whore by the reception lady, so I rescued her, and we went up to my room, and fucked!"

Kai raised his eyebrows.

"It's not just her fault, though… I should've said no. But as soon as she took her coat off, and her boobs bounced in my face, I just couldn't say no!"

Kai raised his eyebrows even further.

Tala has just revealed that his biggest weakness was boobs.

"Tala… Don't make excuses for her. She _is_ a whore. She tried it on with me, too. But I, unlike you, seem to have more self-control."

"Oh, cheers. Thanks for cheering me up," Tala mumbled miserably, wiping his snotty nose on the back of his hand.

Kai sighed and shook his head. He stood up, and Tala's eyes followed him as he walked to the kitchen door.

"I'm going to talk to Mariah. Don't go anywhere."

* * *

A/N: Did you know, that there are only two chapters left? Well, there are.

I hope to get one of many oneshots up tonight, too. I might do the funny one where Tyson visits Tala and Kai…

I'm not too fussed if you guys don't review this chapter. It doesn't deserve one, in all honesty :) I hope you enjoyed, though.


	6. MariahKai 2

- WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Explicit sexytime, _oui oui_.

- Disclaimer: I still own it not.

- A/N: The words 'balls', 'raging hard-on' and 'schlong' are going to be wormed into this chapter - all thanks to two conversations I've had XP Thanks OrganicVoodoo and my real-life chum, Laura!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Black Mariah**

**Chapter Six: Mariah/Kai**

As Kai stormed down the garden path and up to the front door, he hesitated. What if Ray was there? It would be better for Tala to tell Ray himself that he'd slept with Mariah. Or even better - maybe Kai would be able to get Mariah to confess. Slowly, he knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer.

Inside, Kai could hear someone running down the stairs and practically launching themselves at the other side of the door. He raised his eyebrows. It must be Mariah. Who else would be that desperate?

The door opened, and sure enough, it was Mariah who stood there. She blinked for a moment, not quite believing that she saw Kai stood in front of her, and then smiled, putting her hand on her hip, and pouting in what she thought was an irresistible way. Kai raised his eyebrows.

"Kai, what a pleasant surprise. Ray's not here, right now, though…"

"It's a good job I wasn't coming to see Ray then," Kai replied, watching her with caution.

"You're here to see me? How sweet. Obviously you've thought about what I said the other day," Mariah said, smirking.

"Actually, no. I have more self-control than Tala, you see."

Mariah blinked at Kai, and realised that Tala must've told Kai all about it. Mariah giggled, and invited Kai inside.

"No thanks, I want to make this short," Kai declined. "Sleeping with Tala was-"

"Kai, don't lecture me. Not here, anyway. Come inside and we'll talk," Mariah cut across him, opening the door wider and standing to the side.

Kai sighed, and stepped over the threshold. He'd talk to her for five minutes, and then he'd go. He didn't want to spend too long with her, as he didn't know what she might try.

"Where's Ray gone, anyway?" Kai asked conversationally, sitting down on a couch in the living room. Mariah sat opposite him.

"He's scouring around town for a car. He shouldn't be back until late this afternoon, though…" Mariah replied suggestively.

"Right… Well, about you sleeping with Tala…"

Mariah rolled her eyes as Kai launched into a full lecture about her cheating.

"-sleeping with Tala was cruel. You've really messed him up, because he knows Ray will be broken once he finds out what you've been doing, and he did nothing to stop it and-"

As Kai was talking, Mariah made her way to the sofa Kai sat on, and quickly kissed him, and squeezed his groin. When she pulled away, Kai's eyes were wide, and he looked a bit shell-shocked.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Kai exclaimed, removing Mariah's hand, and pushing her away slightly, so he could stand up.

Mariah didn't reply, but forced herself on him again. Kai pushed her away for a second time, looking at her as though she'd grown a second head. Mariah, pouted. No one _ever_ resisted her advances.

"What's the matter, Kai? I know you want this, so why try to resist?"

Kai continued to watch her with narrowed eyes, as she advanced on him again. She didn't try anything, but took his hand, and began to lead him upstairs. Kai felt numb - he wanted to say 'no', desperately, but at the same time, something inside him said that he needed Mariah.

Mariah smirked as Kai followed her like a good little puppy into the bedroom. She closed the door behind them,, and turned to see him staring at her with his eyes still narrowed. She sighed.

"Oh, Kai… It'll be so much more enjoyable if you relax."

Kai wanted to open his mouth, to protest, but he could only watch on and gasp in pleasure as Mariah unzipped his fly, pulled his trousers and underwear down, and took his semi-erect schlong into her mouth.

Mariah was very skilled, running her tongue along the underside of his shaft, and gently letting her teeth trail over the top of his cock. She slowly fondled his balls as she was doing this, making Kai come in seconds.

"Such a shame… I was expecting you to last longer," Mariah said, smirking.

But Mariah's gaze was drawn down from Kai's eyes back to the raging hard-on in front of her. Even though Kai had had a small release, he was still as hard as stone, and looked even bigger than before.

Mariah pushed Kai back gently, and he tripped over the clothes that were round his ankles so he fell on the bed. He watched as Mariah pulled down the underwear from under her skirt, and climbed atop of him.

"I'd much prefer it if I was on top of you," Kai scowled.

"Tough. Things are going _my_ way," Mariah replied, stroking Kai's schlong.

Kai bit his bottom lip when he felt Mariah's soft hand glide over his erection, and let out a tiny little moan when she positioned him at her wet entrance, pushing down so only the head of his erection was inside her. He looked up into her eyes, and tried to thrust upwards, but she held him down firmly.

"Like I said before, things are going my way," Mariah smirked.

Mariah lowered herself down onto Kai's shaft, gasping as he filled her up. He was _way_ bigger than Tala or Ray. Mariah drew herself up, and pushed back down onto Kai, creating a steady rhythm.

"Oh God, Kai… You're so big," Mariah moaned.

Kai smirked, but said nothing. He held onto Mariah's thighs, helping her moved up and down on him. Mariah let out a cry as Kai's erection hit her g-spot, and had to pause for a moment to catch her breath. Kai watched her curiously, silently asking if she wanted to switch positions. The look in her eyes said no, though, and she began to bounce on him again.

Mariah's head was tilted back, and one of her hands moved from Kai's body to her clitoris, rubbing it and sending her over the edge. She felt her orgasm flow through her, and her walls squeezed Kai, bringing him to his own orgasm. Mariah flopped down onto Kai's chest, panting heavily.

Kai was at a loss for words and didn't know what to do. When Mariah rolled off of him, and lay on the bed next to him, Kai stood up, and pulled his trousers back up. Mariah said nothing, but watched as he left the room, and smiled as he slammed the front door behind him as he left the house.

* * *

A/N: OrganicVoodoo - please restrain yourself. You know what I'm talking about XD

No risks of pregnancy in this fic? No. Pregnancy doesn't exist XD Not in this fic, anyway…

One more chapter left… It's going to be shit.

Review? :)


	7. Confessions

- Warnings for this chapter: Mariah gets a good slap…

- Disclaimer: I own it not.

- A/N: Y'know, I really am glad that 'Die Romantic' was a hit… Haha. It means I'll be doing another songfic :P

Anyway, here's the last chapter of this story :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Black Mariah**

**Chapter Seven: Confessions**

"I'm going out in a minute. Is there anything you want from town?"

"No, I'm good. Why are you going out?"

"I'm meeting Hilary for a catch-up, and a natter. You know how it is…"

Ray watched as Mariah put her coat on, humming and smiling to herself. He frowned, thinking that she was far too cheerful. More happy than she normally was. He waved her off as she walked down the path, and towards town, where she would _supposedly_ be meeting Hilary.

* * *

Tala stared at his feet miserably as Kai led him up a garden path. Kai himself looked just as miserable, but has a sort of determination in his eyes. Tala opened his mouth to say something when they reached the door, but Kai shut him up with a mere look. Kai pressed the button for the doorbell, and they waited for someone to answer.

They heard footsteps behind the door, and Kai was relieved to hear that they were softer footsteps than the day before. He didn't know if Mariah being here would make things more difficult or not, but he knew it would be difficult to admit to Ray what they had done anyway, with Mariah there or not.

When the door opened to reveal Ray, Kai hesitated. Tala was determined to look anywhere but at Ray or Kai. Ray looked at them both in confusion, before opening the door wider to let them in.

"I'm popular today… Max is here, too," Ray said as they went into the lounge.

Sure enough, Tala and Kai saw Max on one of the sofas, rocking back and forth and biting his nails. Tala and Kai exchanged a nervous look, and could only conclude that Mariah had done something with Max, too.

"So… I'm presuming you wanted to talk to me, too?" Ray asked Tala and Kai.

They nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Ray," Max whispered.

"What do you have to be sorry about?! Listen, Max was just about to tell me something when you guys turned up, so I don't suppose what you two have to say could wait, could it?" Ray asked.

"Not really," Kai replied quietly.

"OH, RAAAY! I'M SOOOO SORRY!!" Max wailed. "MARIAH CAME OVER TO MY HOUSE, AND I WONDERED WHY SHE WAS THERE, BUT THEN WE WENT INTO MY ROOM, AND SHE STARTED STROKING ME, AND THEN SHE SUCKED ME OFF AND I CAME IN HER MOUUUUTH!"

Max burst into tears and buried his head into Tala's shoulder. Tala tried to push him away, not wanting to get covered in snot, but Max was latched on too tightly.

"You… You did what…?" Ray asked in disbelief.

Kai was certain that he could feel the anger radiating off of his Chinese friend.

"That's not all…" Kai mumbled, looking at Tala.

Ray's eyes followed Kai's to land on Tala, who immediately wished he wasn't in the room.

"Well… That day that we met on the street… Mariah asked which hotel I was staying in… Well, she later came to the hotel, and, erm… We… Err," Tala rambled, not too sure how to put what he was about to say.

"You what…?" Ray pressed, his eyes narrowed to slits, and looking _very_ angry.

"We kinda… Er… Had… Sex."

Ray let out a roar and launched himself at Tala. Kai jumped into action, and held Ray back. He could feel Ray scratching the back of his hands, wanting to be let go, but Kai wasn't going to let him go until Ray had heard everything.

"Wait, Ray. There's more to it…"

"More?! How much more could you three DESTROY my relationship?!"

"It's not our fault your girlfriend is a bit of a whore!" Tala shouted.

"YOU COULD'VE SAID NO!" Ray shouted back.

"Mariah doesn't take no for an answer," Kai said calmly. "I know, because she had sex with me yesterday."

Ray yanked his arms out of Kai's grasp, and span around to face one of his supposedly best friends. He pointed at Kai, unable to speak, totally speechless, and instead moved his arm so his finger was pointing at the front door.

"I want all of you to leave. Now," Ray's voice was shaking with anger.

Tala and Max couldn't have ran out quick enough, but Kai lagged behind, wanting to say more to Ray. Ray didn't even acknowledge him when he said Ray's name, though, and so Kai left, too.

* * *

"Ray! I'm home!" Mariah said cheerfully, with a big grin plastered onto her face.

The grin disappeared, though, when she saw Ray leaning against the banister of the stairs, with a suitcase next to him. She walked towards him, dropping her keys on the table that she passed as she did so.

"Are you… Ok?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just peachy," Ray snapped. "So, where did you go again?"

"I told you," Mariah began answering, looking confused, "I went to meet Hilary. Then I saw Rick as I was coming home, and we had a bit of a catch-up."

"You mean, you had a bit of a fuck?" Ray snarled.

"No! We got talking and-"

Mariah was cut off as Ray administered her a sharp slap. Her head shot sideways, and as she looked back at Ray, tears were welling up in her eyes, and she held her cheek.

"Ray, what-?

"Don't play dumb with me, Mariah. Max, Tala and Kai have already told me what you've done with them."

Mariah's eyes went wide, but then narrowed.

"They did, huh? Well, I'm sorry for cheating on you, Ray, but-"

"No you're not. Don't even pretend that you are, because I know you're not. I've taken the liberty of packing your things, so now all you need to do is leave. The door's just behind you."

Mariah said nothing, but grabbed the handle of the suitcase, and left the house. Ray slid down the banister to sit on the floor, and sighed. He put his head in his hands, before looking up and over at the drinks' cabinet in the lounge…

* * *

Kai smirked as he watched Mariah leave the house. He knew that it wasn't the best way for Ray to find out that Mariah was cheating on him, but at least he knew now, and had clearly done something about it.

Making sure that Mariah wouldn't see him, Kai shot up the path and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he called to Ray through the letterbox. Still no answer. Knowing that Ray would probably shout at him for breaking and entering, Kai pulled down the handle of the door, and let himself in.

Shutting the door behind him, Kai took a look around. Nothing was smashed or out of place, so Ray and Mariah couldn't have had an argument. Kai could hear sobbing coming from the dark lounge, though, and so he made his way into the room.

Kai came across the pitiful image on Ray sat on the floor, swigging from a bottle of Jack Daniels. Kai shook his head and stomped over to Ray, quickly taking the bottle out of his hands.

"S'cuse me, but I was drinkin' tha'," Ray slurred. How had he managed to get drunk so quickly?

"Don't be stupid, Ray. She's not worth becoming a drunk for," Kai said sternly.

"Was she a good fuck, Kai? I would like ter know…"

Kai rolled his eyes.

"She wasn't the best. Listen, Ray. I'm not proud of sleeping with her. I'm going to regret it for as long as I live."

Ray looked bleary-eyed at Kai, and gestured for his chum to sit next to him.

"Y'know… I'm kinda glad you guys did them things wif her… It showed her to be the nasty, lil', cheatin' whore she is…"

Kai smiled a little.

"I know you can't forgive me, Ray, but I'm still your friend, no matter what.

"I know. You three are all still my friends."

Kai smiled at Ray, who smiled back before slumping on the floor, fast sleep, in a drunken stupor.

* * *

"Stupid, pink-haired, pink-loving, sex-mad, cheating…"

"Ray, I do wish you'd stop cursing. I know she's no longer your favourite person in the world, but…"

"Well, neither are you, Kai. So shut up. I'm still mad at you."

"I know. And you will be for a while, but I can't turn back time."

"No, but you could give me the bottle back."

"What?"

"You took my Jack Daniels off of me last night, and hid it! It's really annoyed me!"

"Hello? I slept with your girlfriend! Shouldn't you be more annoyed at me for that?"

Ray chuckled. He looked at the three friends that had betrayed him and done the unthinkable with his now ex-girlfriend. He knew it'd be a while before he fully trusted them again, but they were still his friends, no matter what. He had to laugh at their expressions. Kai looked somewhat amused, Tala looked kind of uncomfortable and hadn't really said anything, and Max was fidgeting a lot, like he had a pineapple shoved up his arse.

Ray laughed again at his friends, and they all raised their eyebrows at him. Ray shook his head and took to looking out at the park. In the distance, he could see someone with pink hair attached to a rather tall dude with white hair. Mariah and Rick.

The other three turned to where Ray was looking, expecting him to fly into a massive rage, and so were surprised when Ray just chuckled again.

"She's not my problem, anymore."

* * *

A/N: FINIIIISSSHED!

This is possibly the quickest I've ever written a chapter!

Now, do leave a review - I must be off to work!!!


End file.
